There are known lever-type connectors attached to a panel, the connectors each including a male connector housing as a first connector, a female connector housing as a second connector fittable into the male connector housing, and a lever that is provided with the male connector housing and rotates to fit the male connector housing and the female connector housing together, wherein the male connector housing and the female connector housing fitted together are mounted into a mounting hole of the panel (for example, PTL 1).
In such a lever-type connector, the lever has a guide formed substantially in front of the lever, wherein the guide is oblique to the mounting direction of the connector into the mounting hole and is brought into contact with an edge of the mounting hole when the lever is in a fitting position. In addition, a rear surface of the female connector housing is substantially flush with or in front of the guide when the lever is in a standby position and when the female connector housing is fitted in the male connector housing.
This configuration allows the guide to properly guide the lever-type connector into the mounting hole of the panel even if the lever-type connector is in an offset position from the mounting hole since the guide of the lever comes into contact with the edge of the mounting hole. Further, since the rear surface of the female connector housing is substantially flush with or in front of the guide when the lever is in the standby position, the user can push the rear surface of the female connector housing without interference of the guide.